Hidden Help
by Ms.DruTheFanFictionWriter
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella,and Esme leaves out of pure hate and misery,how will Bella survive? Rated M for possible lemons XD,If u hate c/b then dont read.
1. Chapter 1

I felt cold arms around me,and knew I was going to die. The pain radiated through my body,causing the tears to leak from my eyes. "Bella..hang in there.."I heard Carlisle voice coax,as smooth and sweet as honey. I sighed,and rested my head against the cool marble surface of his chest,and inhaled his sweet scent,before drifting off into a not-so-peaceful sleep.

I woke up with a groan in Carlisle office,with his eager eyes watching me. "Am..Am I going to die..?"I whispered,raising a shaky hand to grasp his. "Bella..Im not going to let you die.."He said,and I could see the pain in his face through his smile. "What..happened?"I croaked,meeting his gaze. "Once..He left,and you followed,you must have tripped because you were found almost impaled on a very sharp,large rock. Luckily it missed all the vital organs.."He explained,going into doctor mode,and dropping my hand. "So..I have a hole in my...back?"I asked,and watched as he nodded,and turned from me. "Carlisle...Is he coming back..?"I exhaled,finally facing the fact that Edward had left me. "They didn't say,just left."He explained,sitting in a nearby chair. I looked at him,puzzled by his choice of words."Esme left also..Shes been feeling..sad..for awhile now."He explained,and looked down at his hands. "Oh god..I'm..I'm so sorry.."I explained,trying to sit up,until I smelt the worse thing possible. Rust and salt. My eyes widened,as I realized the whole couch was soaked with blood. "Carlisle!"I screamed,before everything went black.

** Reviews Make My Chapters Longer XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.  
"Bella Might...Might need to stay here.."I heard Alice say off in the distance. A male voice,mumbling,responded quickly,as if yelling. "Charlie...Er...Mr. Swan..Please!She..Your on a business trip!Please just...I understand..Thank you!"She finally chirped,and I heard a "beep",before a cold hand on my shoulder. "Bella,I know your awake."She said softly,and for an instant,I knew I was safe. I groaned,and began to roll over,until a horrible pain shot through my spine."OW OW!I FORGOT OW!"I nearly screamed,and lay perfectly still."Bella.."Alice sighed,and sat me up. "Your staying here while Charlie is gone."Alice smiled,and bent to hug me,and realized I was hurt,and instead kissed my cheek." Carlisle should be on his way to check on your..er..wound."She stuttered,and walked out of the room,leaving me alone. All the events rushed through my head. Edward and Esme gone, almost dieing,Charlie gone out of town. I felt the tears spill over,and I cried mindlessly. A soft knock startled me,but I managed to croak out a "Yes?",and stop crying. Carlisle entered,and almost took my breath away. He was in a pair of dark,stonewashed jeans,and a beige shirt,that seemed to make his golden eyes stand out. "Are you in a lot of pain?" He asked,walking over to me,and gently placing a hand on my shoulder. I nodded,not wanting to talk. "I need to see the wound.."He stated. I stiffened,knowing what that meant. I gulped,and nodded,and his hands gently slide from my shoulders,to the hem of my shirt. Slowly,as if giving me a chance to stop him,he raised my t-shirt to my shoulders. One of his hands held up my shirt,and the other went to the bandaged hole in my back. I shuddered,as his ice cold hands raised goosebumps over my skin. He let go of my shirt,and spoke,I could hear the smirk in his voice; "Your healing up nicely." I sighed,and closed my eyes,wanting no more than to be completely healed. Not just of the wound,but of the pain of being alone. "Bella. Your not alone. Not even close."Carlisle told me,as if he had read my mind."Thank you."I sobbed,and hugged him. His arms wrapped around me,and I noticed that his shirt was instantly soaked with my tears."I'm sorry.."I choked out,and tried to pull away from him. He wasn't allowing that,and he held me closer to him."Bella,its just a shirt."He assured me,and smoothed down my hair,as if I were a scared puppy. I smiled,and was about to thank him,when I noticed the most immaculate thing. I wasn't alone. I didn't have that "hole" in my heart any longer. "I love you.."I exhaled,barley audible. Barley audible to me,I realized as he stiffened up. He let me go,and practically pushed me a little ways backwards. "I'm sorry.."I pleaded,and felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I blushed a bright scarlet. He ran a hand through his luscious blonde hair,as if he was a shame of himself,and looked out the window nearest his desk."No,Bella,I'm sorry..."He mumbled,and left the room,leaving me standing,alone once again,in mind,and in presence. 

**Reviews Make Carlisle Love Bella:)**


	3. Chapter 3

At some point after Carlisle left me alone, I had realized something that made me feel rather giddy. "I love him.."I admitted to myself. "But he doesn't love me.."I realized,and that made the hole in my heart ache,along with the actually one in my back. "Bella!"I heard Alice sing from down the steps. "We have a surprise!"She finished,and I was suddenly frightened. A "surprise" from Alice could vary. I giggled at that thought,and stumbled slowly down the steps. "Bella,we know your gonna be staying her awhile,so we decided to let you pick where you can stay."She explained,and walked me to the kitchen where everyone was lined up."Um..Alice-"I began,but was cut off by the rest of her instructions. "Its simple,pick who you wanna share a room with!"She demanded. I sighed,and annoyingly put my hand on my hip,shifting my weight. My eyes danced their way over my choices. First was Alice,swaying eagerly. Rosalie was next,glaring from Alice to me. Emmett didn't seem to notice,and his eyes remained glued on the TV. Jasper hadn't stopped reading. Lastly my eyes stopped on Carlisle. I wanted so badly to pick him,but my mind screamed at me with repeated "No"s. I dropped my head to the ground,and mumbled "Alice".She squeaked,and drug me up to her room,which already contained two beds. I forced myself to match her smile,and sat on one of the beds. She joined me,and put a gentle arm around my shoulders. "You could have picked him.."She whispered,and squeezed my shoulders,before jumping up. "Okay,so the clothes we will share,I brought some of yours from your house,and the dresser on the left is yours."She explained,and opened each drawer,and finally the closet. I thought my eyes would pop out."How do you..Why aren't they.."I stuttered,unable to put my shock into words. There was,a rough estimate,of a thousand sets of clothes. She giggled,and shut the door with so much grace,you would've thought it was a dance routine."Sorry Bella,I just really needed you to decide then...You can change your mind."She whispered to me,seeing the pain in my eyes. "I like staying here...Can..Can we just.."I trailed off,imagining all the possibilities."How about I leave you alone for awhile...there are some books in the ..Well..I think...If you need me I'll be down there Bella."She said,and in the blink of an eyes,was gone,with the door shut. I crossed my legs,and began sifting through my choices. Living,dieing...Dieing caught my attention. Flashes of myself in a pool of blood passed through my mind,along with many ideas of how to achieve that. The easiest was glass."The window.."I exhaled,and rose,a little shakily,to my feet. Snatching the brush from the dresser,I threw it at the window,causing it to shatter in a million pieces,and the light shed in. I grabbed the biggest piece,and went to the closet. I easily squeezed in,and sat in the very corner. "I'm sorry.."I sobbed,shutting the door,and locking it,as if that would prevent a vampire from getting in. "I'm so so sorry.."I repeated,and held the glass to my wrist. Slowly it dug into the skin,causing a thin line of red to rise. I imagined Jasper smelling the blood. I deepened the cut. Alice throwing out the bloodstained clothes. Even deeper. Emmett not giving anymore bear hugs. Deeper yet again. Rosalie glad that I'm gone. Deeper the glass slipped,as it cutting butter. Carlisle trying to save my useless self. Deeper. Charlie and Renee dressed in all black in front of a coffin. Deeper. Esme crying,if she found out. Deeper. Edward having no useless human to flee from. The deepest yet,and slowly the darkness,and pain surrounded me,and all feeling was gone,as I heard the panic,and commotion from outside the door. ****

Thank you Three Days Grace for the variety of songs helping me make this chapter:)  
Reviews save Bellas life:) 


	4. Chapter 4

I knew,just knew,I was having an outer body experience. How? Well when your watching people trying to break into the door your behind,and passed out,then,yea,something is wrong. The only thing that got to me,was that I could see myself bleeding. See the pain it was causing everyone. "GOD DANG IT!"Emmett shouted,unable to break the door down. I floated...is that what they would call it?Eh,anyway,I floated downstairs to find Alice laying on the couch,sobbing tearless. "Its not your fault.."Jasper kept repeating,trying,uselessly,to comfort her. Next I floated..er..stumbled?..across Rosalie. And she looked sad. Sad. Rosalie sad?Where was I?The Twilight Zone? Next I found my way to Carlisles office. My heart sank. He was blaming himself!"I should've told her...Should've admitted I loved her!"He shouted,flinging something across the room,and it hit a picture,shattering it in a thousand tiny pieces. Everything went all weird. Things repeated themselves,like a c.d. stuck on "instant replay".But it was slow. Like the world was being controlled by a remote. Honestly that wouldn't surprise me,I mean I was in a house with vampires!Nothing can really shock you after that. I mean,not much. I suddenly was looking at Victoria. She inhaled deeply,and smiled. "Shes dead!"She hissed,eyes lighting up. She licked her lips,and trotted on,following the scent of my blood. I wanted to shout. Scream. Warn the Cullens. Warn someone! I felt utterly useless. "I hate this!"I screamed,of course no one heard. No one flinched. I floated my way to the ground,and picked up a rock,flinging it into the distance. Picked up. I gawked at the rock,now a few feet away. "I CAN TOUCH STUFF!"I gasped,and floated,which makes me sound like a ghost,to Carlisle.I placed my hand on his shoulder,praying it works. It did. He straightened up."Bella?"He exhaled,and slowly turned around."Oh Carlisle."I frowned,and held his face between my hands. He shook his head,placing his hands over his ears."I'm going insane. Hearing,feeling,but not seeing!"He laughed hysterically. He could hear me!"Carlisle. You..Hear me?"I asked,causing him to flinch. "Bella..your..there?"Carlisle said,sounding as happy as I was feeling. As if I wasn't all ghost-like,and not there,I kissed him. And,gladly,he responded the same way. The door opened up with a loud "bang",and Alice walked in."Carlisle?"She asked,speaking softly. "Carlisle...shes not there.."Alice said,walking straight through me,and waved a hand in front of Carlisles face."Alice?"I asked,hopping she could hear me."Carlisle,I know you miss her."Alice sighed,"We all do."She hugged him,and he just stared in the general direction that I was in."I felt her and on my shoulder Alice..And..I..Your right."He finally said,giving into the sad fact."Im here!"I shouted,as they left the room,walking,once again,through me. I crossed my arms,and pouted. I floated behind them,as they entered Alices room,where my body lay,in the corner of her closet,blood still running from my wrist,up my arm. Carlisle whimpered slightly,and dropped to his knees. Alice sank gracefully to hers,and hugged him."Im so sorry."She whispered,to both of us."Should've seen this coming."She blamed herself."Should've told her I loved her."Carlisle whispered,as the blood stretched itself to where they were. Soon they were surrounded in a puddle of scarlet. Alice silently rose,and retreated to the bathroom,I assumed to grab something to clean up with,until I heard the shower turn on. "Bella.."Carlisle exhaled,taking my lifeless hand in his."I'm sorry..."He said,and stared up at the ceiling. I knew if he could,he would be crying. "Carlisle!Please!You heard me before!"I cried,kneeling beside him,and holding his shoulders. He ignored me."Carlisle!"I cried,and felt the tears finally spill over. "But,you heard me.."I whispered,and gave up. Why was I trying?I was a useless human. A useless,foolish,idiotic human. I didn't deserve to live,and now I had my punishment."Carlisle!"I screamed."You heard me!" I saw his eyes slowly open."Your not..real.."He said,as his eyes went wide."Don't cry..please..."He said,and reached a hand out to wipe away my tears. And it worked. I smiled,and hugged him."I'm scared...why do you see me?"I asked,as his arms locked around me. "I..I don't know."He admitted,and petted my hair. "Why did you..kill yourself?"He forced out,holding me at arms length."Please..Don't .."I begged,looking down sheepishly."No!"He shouted suddenly,and held onto my tighter."Wha-?"I cut off,as everything shimmered around the sides."Carlisle!"I gasped,as pain shot through my body."Bella!"I cried out,and dropped his arms. The pain was immense,like someone had set my whole body on fire,and was now blowing it out slowly,section by section. First was my head,next my right arm,then my stomach,legs,feet,chest. Everything by my right arm. "Bella.."I heard Carlisles voice sobbing,but it didn't sound I was all weird ghost thing anymore. I felt..Human! I groaned,and my eyes fluttered open,to a bunch of clothes hanging above me."Bella?"Carlisle asked,looking up."My heart beats not that loud"I croaked out,as he smiled at me. Alice darted out of the bathroom,hair dripping wet,and laughed."Your alive!"She sang,and hugged me. "Ow..er...Doctor?"I asked,glancing down at my wrist that had glass now stuck in it. In a flash he was gone and back,and fixing my wrist. "Alice,is Jasper..er..okay?"I asked,remembering what they had told me about his..control."He left once Emmett got the door opened."She explained."All done."Carlisle smiled,and put everything back into its case,and the case itself vanished."Ill leave you two alone."Alice said,and before leaving,winked at me. I dropped my eyes to the ground."Carlisle I'm so-"I began to explain,but he just put a finger to my lips."I understand your pain Bella. You don't need to explain."He told me,and kissed me. I eagerly returned the kiss."Thats technically our first kiss."I smiled,and was quickly shut up by his continued kiss. His hand traveled from my shoulder,to my lower back,and he pushed my against him,causing a slight pain in the slow healing wounds."Carlisle!"I tried to push him away. Then I realized why he was being rough. The taste of rust and salt filled my mouth. I used all my force to push against him,and tried to pull away."Carlisle!Stop!"I demanded,and he listened. Kind of listened,as his kisses slowly made their way to my neck. He reached my shoulder,and was going to make their way down my right arm,when Alice burst into the room."CARLISLE!"She yelled. A frightening,growl built from him,as he almost reached my wrist. I felt his lips wrap around the patched up cut in my wrist,and him unwrapping it with his teeth,as his growl grew louder."Carlisle"I gasped,as I felt the stitches being torn,and my blood being drained. "Carlisle.. I..I love you."I whispered,as my eyes fluttered shut. I'm not sure if out of happiness,or pain.

**Reviews save Bellas Life.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry this took so long to add, I completely had no ideas for this chapter. Aka, this chapter will probably suck. To make up for adding this late, it shall be long. Perfect isn't it? A lonnng crappy chapter? XD Try to enjoy:)**

After those incidents with Carlisle, I didn't see much of the Cullens. I even asked Alice to shop, and she was to busy. So mostly I focused on school. Surprisingly school did get my by, until it was closed do to some kid passing out because of something in the air. I was desperate for something to do at this point, so I called Charlie. "Bells,is everything okay?" He had asked. "Yep,how about with you?" I responded, trying to keep a conversation,and not make it all awkward. "Great. A lot more jobs up here in Georgia. They say, if I keep up the good work I might get a permanent job!" He rambled. "Great,but I'll never see you again!"I sighed, hoping that he didn't get the job. Yes its mean, but really, sitting all day.. "Oh,er,Bells, you could come up here. I mean,your old enough to decide but you could..."He trailed on, making it awkward,after I had desperately tried to keep it fun. "I'll...call you back Dad. Someones at the door!Love you!"I said,before hanging up. I sat back into my chair,and sighed. Well,this couldn't get better! "Please...Let...Something...Happen!"I pleaded. "Anything! Anything!...Something!"I finally screamed into the air. "Er,Bella...You there?" I heard Jaspers voice call from outside the front door. I hopped up,and opened the door eagerly,and hugged him. "Jasper!What are you doing here?"I asked, pulling away and looking at him. "Bella Its about Carlisle." He said,holding my upper arm,as my knees gave away. Suddenly his hands left my arm, and I was seated on the couch. "Its..not really not that bad...I mean...He...Just...Kinda...er..."He stuttered, and looked at his hands. "He is ….not...right." He sheepishly said,glancing up at me. I laughed, and it sounded like one of those laughs you hear echoing down the halls in your dreams. "Not right?"I asked,my hand beginning to shake. "Insane..You could say."Jasper finally said, and that did it. "INSANE?"I shouted,immediately standing up. "Bella,I know how your felling.."He said,standing next to me. "You know my emotions!"I growled,Not how I feel,not what I think!Not any fricking thing about my life!"I shouted at him,and pushed him to the door. "Bella,please, jus- "He started to plead,standing in the door frame. "NO!"I shouted,slamming the door on him. Insane? Really? A vampire insane? I stumbled blindly up the stairs, trying desperately to stop crying. I grabbed the doorknob to my room,and remembered Charlies medicine cabinet. As if in a trance, my feet lead me to the bathroom. I clicked open the mirrors, to the assorted and colorful bottles. My eyes stopped on the "Depression & Stress" pills. I tried several times to twist off the cap, and dropped it several times, before it hit the side of the sink, the lid flipped off,and the colorless pills spread across the ground. I reached quickly for the first few by my feet,and swallowed them. I didn't look at the recommendations. Didn't count how many I took. Just keep grabbing and taking. Grabbing and taking,until I finally sunk to the ground. My hands continued to shake, as I counted the pills left on the ground. "One...Two..."I began, trying to steady my voice. "Bella?"Alices voice called, and I heard my door opening. I made a mental note to lock the house door more often,as I crawled to the bathroom door. "Alice?"I croaked out, as reached up for the doorknob. It shook a few times, almost as bad as my hands,before opening,and hitting me right in the face. I felt the blood running down from my nose,and I giggled. Yes, giggled. Why? No idea, just giggled. "I'm bleeding!"I laughed,as Alice crouched next to me,reminding me of a concerned mom. "Bella...How many pills did you take?"She asked,noticing the few on the floor. "One..or two...hundred!"I laughed, and looked up at her. "Alice..Whats wrong with me?"I breathed,as I began to taste rust and salt. "Over dose? Maybe...Broken Heart?"She concluded, and tried to stand me on my feet. "Don't take me to the hospital..I can't..."I begged her. "Shhh Bella."She soothed,as I felt like I was flying.

**** "Bella,can you hear me?"A smooth voice called to me. "Angels,angels singing above.."I smiled, not really concerned about who was talking. "Bella,can you tell me where you are?"It spoke again,and blonde hair came into view. "No.." I responded, and blinked a few times. "Can you tell me who I am?"It spoke,as a cold hand traced my collar bone. " Carlisle?"I guessed,and shuddered as his hand traced the vein in my neck. "Correct."He smiled, as everything came into view. I was laying on a red carpet in front of a fire. "What happened?"I asked,and tried to sit up. "Why Bella,my love, you simply did what any normal person would do. You tried,yet again, to kill yourself." He explained,and leaned down to kiss my neck. "Your...not mentally stable.."I stated,and it seemed like a question. I felt his cold breath tickle my neck,as he laughed. "Why Bella,"He started to say,and looked straight into my eyes. "If anyone is "mentally unstable" it would be,of course, the girl who tries repeatedly to kill herself. You selfish little thing." He chuckled,and traced my lips. "What..?"I asked. "Your the most selfish creature on this planet Bella. You draw me to you, make me madly in love with you,and try to take yourself from me. Selfish!"He sang, and traced my cheek bone, causing me to blush intensely . "Your such a selfish little girl."He repeated once again,as his hand went around my neck. "Selfish!"He growled,and I felt his hands tighten around my neck.

**Well, I have tasks for you! Answer each in a review please,if not for me,for Carlisle?  
1. Should Carlilse: A. Choke Bella. B. Bite her,but not change her(not yet) C. Laugh.  
ideas? I'm so out of 'em!  
,what do ya think?**

Yes,yes I know, I tried to space all my sentences, but I got really lazy and tired. This was written at exactly 3:00-4:00 am just for you guys!

Also, yea I like most of my chapters to have drama. So, mostly all of this will have drama,drama,drama,drama, unless you request a nice happy romantic,ect. Chapter, or until the end,so yea:)

Reviews make Carlisle stay sane:) (XD only 11 reviews is what made him mental!XD)  
Oh,and give me tips to improve my writing please:):):) 


	6. Half Of Chapter 6

**Didn't really get an ideas, but there was a user that reviewed chapter 5 that caught my attention! IGOTTEAMEDWARD suggested something that caught my attention:) Did I just say caught my attention twice? Well, why I go and check my philosophy of life, you can read this! XD**

"Your the most selfish creature on this planet Bella. You draw me to you, make me madly in love with you,and try to take yourself from me. Selfish!"He sang, and traced my cheek bone, causing me to blush intensely . "Your such a selfish little girl."He repeated once again,as his hand went around my neck. "Selfish!"He growled,and I felt his hands tighten around my neck. ****

I awoke with Alice speaking in a stage whisper to a short doctor. He reminded me of a bouncy ball, even his cheeks were a deep red. "She needs more help than we can provide!" He explained, pointing violently at my chart. "More help?Like,what,a mental institution! No,you will help her Dr. Bolden, or I will personally make sure you do not work here. Are we on the same page?"Alice threatened,sending chills up my spine. "Y-Y-Yes M-Ms. C-Cu-llen.."He stuttered, and the door "clicked" shut. "Bella, cut the crap, your awake."Alice whispered,and I felt eyes watching me. My eyes fluttered open, to see a new Alice. I mean her hair was still short, and everything, but she looked tired. Sad and tried. "Alice?" I asked her, and looked around, truly unsure of where I was. "Hospital. What happened? Carlisle said that you started screaming, and clutching at your neck, then you passed out."She recited to me. Instantly my mind whirled. Nothing was clear, nothing made sense. Random scenes of my life, of Carlisle and I. "Whats happening to me..?"I whispered, and reached for her hand. "I...Couldn't tell you." Alice trailed, and her eyes snapped shut. "Nothing.."She breathed, and her hand loosened around mine. "Tell me what happened." She ordered, sitting gracefully in the chair without even opening her eyes. With a deep breath, I began to tell her everything. Starting with the pills, ending with the selfishness. The growls from Alice seemed protective, and demanding. "Don't hurt him.."I pleaded. Even if he was insane, I loved him. "Bella, what...what pills did you take?" She asked, her voice colder than ice. "Um... Anti-Depressants? "I guessed, remembering the colored pills decorating the bathroom floor. She nodded, and stepped out of the room with such a graceful move even a ballerina would sigh with envy. What was happening to me? "Why, my Bella, nothing to dangerous will ever happen."A smooth voice whispered, emerging from the shadows.

**This is only half of my chapter 6. I have a very good reason for only half of a chapter, which will be revealed in the other half:)**

By the way, no wolfs in this. I'm sorry, I'm just not that fond of the Jacob & Bella couple. I mean their like brother and sister. Would _** you**_** date your own sibling? I don't think so. XD**

Also, if you don't understand what is happening to Bella, the I shall tell you, just message me or ask in a review:)

Speak of reviews  
Reviews aren't selfish XD


	7. Rest Of Chapter 6

**Well the reason behind halving chapter 6 was because this half is confusing. Who is the strange guy? Is it in Bellas mind? Whats happening to Bella? You shall find out. Heres something to remember. Sight,Smell,Taste,Touch,Hear.**

A tall slender man emerged, his eyes glowing a red that couldn't even begin to be compared to blood. He looked about my age, give or take a few years. His chocolate brown hair made him look even younger. "Who...Who are you?"I whispered, as my sight became a little blurry. "My name is Alec. I am a member of the Volturi and currently have been assigned to you my dear."He explained, and took my hand in his. "T-The...Volturi?"I puzzled, faintly remembering Edward saying something about them. "Yes. We are..Well the head vampires."He said in an annoyed tone, his eyes flashing with a hungered look as his eyes passed over my neck. Automatically my hand went up to my neck, making me, I assumed, look shy. He smirked, and rose to his feet.  
The knob to the door slowly turned, and I was preparing myself to scream. "Bella, are you o-"I heard Alice begin to ask, as she closed the door. She dropped to her knees, and her hands began to shake as she clutched at her ears. I could tell she was forcing back screams, and glanced up. My sight blurred around the edges, as I slowly and shakily got to my feet. "Alec! Stop!Please!"I begged, dropping to my knees at his feet. He smirked as his eyes turned an even deeper red. He enjoyed doing this. My sight was gone altogether, and my hearing was beginning to fade as I heard Alec speak. "I need you alive."Sighing, everything came back to me in a rush.

"Alice! Its been to long!" Alec proclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Alec..."I heard her gulp, and we rose simultaneously to our feet. "Any news?"He asked, stepping closer to her. " No!"She almost yelled, as I nodded. His smirk turned sly, as he twined his hand with mine. "What has happened?"He asked, staring directly into my eyes. He rose our intricate hands to his cheek, and kissed the back of my hand. "They think I'm going insane. I tried to kill myself, and Carlisle either chocked me or I hallucinated it."I gushed, trying to look someplace else, but he had complete control. "Insane?"He snorted,and stepped away from me, dropping my hand and my gaze. And possibly even my heart. "Bella! "Alice gawked, and I could feel the shame in her glare. It really isn't my fault, hes...He's immortal for pete sakes!

_So is Carlisle!_

SHUT UP!

Its true!

Go away.

"Well?" Alec and Alice said together, looking at me as I mentally fought myself. "Yes..?" I guessed, and looked at my feet.

_Pay attention!_

I am!

Then why can you hear me?

BECAUSE YOU TALKED!  
_  
_"Bella, my dear, I had asked how many Anti-depressants you had taken."Alec repeated, and looked at me. Both of them had concern in their eyes. "A lot." I stated, as the door knob turned yet another time.

**DUN DUN DUN!  
Who should walk through?  
Remember who Alec is?  
Should the love triangle be Alec Bella & Carlisle?  
Do you mentally fight yourself?XD  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, first off, I didn't mean "the " love triangle. I meant should that be a love triangle. Well, I should read stuff before posting shouldn't I?XD** **Someone asked if I do make the love triangle, will one person get her or will they share? Its in the Carlisle&Bella category so yea...**

Dr. Bolden stepped in, holding a chart and a bottle of pills. " Ms. Swan, I'm guessing that and you have had an argume-...Who is he?"The doctor said, as the chart clanked to the ground. Everything happened quickly then. Alec lunged for the doctor, to kill him I'm guessing, Alice lunged at Alec, and someone pushed me into the IV pole, which hit the window, causing me to land in a pile of glass. I couldn't think of what to do, as the moonlight shed in. The one person that could help me was already defending someone, and the other person was..."Carlisle.."I breathed, and rose shakily to my feet, shaking the glass out of my hair. I climbed out the window, cutting my hand several times on the glass that still clung to the frame. Carefully I measured the length of the thin ledge I was supported on, and the hopefully soft grass. "Dear God, don't let me kill myself!"I prayed, and let go of the window frame. My scream could have freed the glass that was left if I wasn't falling at the speed I was. Was the grass soft? Nope. Did I regret every moment of that? Yes. Hell yes. But I kept going, running as fast as I could and holding down my hospital gown. Let me tell you something about hospital gowns, they aren't fun to run in.

Finally, I got to the path to their house, and almost cried. There was no car. Not even a bike, or sign of life. I stumbled down the thin artificial clearing, and tried to think. Who could I call? Alice was fighting with a Volturi man, who was probably going to kill her. Carlisle and his family were gone, and Charlie was in Oregon. Arriving at their porch, I collapsed in a panting heap of misery. All hope was lost. I was gonna be vamp-chow. Suddenly, a weird sound, for a split second, rang in my ears. It was...Hysterical. And I was laughing. Laughing at how stupid this. At the fact that I was actually going to die, and was upset at something involving creatures that you find in stupid books. Laughed at the fact th-"CARLISLE!"I cried, and jumped up and into his arms.

_We've gotten a little flexible!  
_

_And exited_

_Uh-uh girl friend!_

_"_Wheres Alice?"He asked, trying to pry my lips from his. "Hospital...OH MY GOSH!"I remembered, and began to ,try to, drag him along. "Alec came and...talked to me...and Alice is fighting him!"I shouted, and suddenly was "flying". Ah, vampire speed. Love it when your being ran with, but hate it when your set down. And hate it I did. He set me down, on the hospital bed, and somehow managed to get me to stay there. Everything blurred then, except for Alec, who had somehow became unseen to Carlisle. "Bella my love.." He panted, and stood me up. "You shouldn't of seen that..." He apologized, and put his lips to mine. For a moment our lips moved in-sync, until he decided to kiss along my neck. "Alec.."I panted, not sure if I should scream or beg. "Bella. I'm so sorry.."I heard him whisper, and knew by the pain in his voice, that he'd be crying if he could. I drifted off to a razor sharp pain in my neck, and a sweet voice singing to me.

**Yea its short!  
But if I get loving reviews the next one will be long, with Alice's POV,and some mild lemonade! ****Sorry this wasn't all "RAWR " and serious like I usually have 'em. I was watching Shane Dawson videos...Let me tell ya' something, that boy can give ya' some imagination ;) ;)** **hahaha, actually I was watching ShaneDawson vids, and got the oh-so loving review from "LOLerz " and decided to go ahead and update it to get more oh-so loving reviews:)  
SPREAD THE LOVE! Write a review XD**

**EDIT: nvm...**


	9. Chapter 9

**For the person who asked is Alice alright, I have a few things to say:  
Yes she is..  
You were worried more about a fictional character than the author who said I wouldn't even be able to finish?  
Wow.**

People begged me to finish, so …...Yea..

Mistakes are like water. Its uneven around the world, and there are a lot of it. Also, just like water, blood is thicker than it. Personally, I was feeling very water-ish right now, if you understand my metaphor. My dad was clueless in Oregon, Carlisle only had me, and I was currently being bitten by a vampire I barley knew, and Alice was most likely dead. Hurray for me!

**Narrative POV**

Bella rose with a muffled cry, her dark brown hair sticking to her from the cold sweat that ran down her forehead. What she had just witnessed was worse than anything she could imagine. Never in a million years would she like that to happen. Slowly she crawled to the door of the bathroom, pushing the multiple pills aside. Finally reaching her bedroom, she collapsed onto her bed, as the window slid open.

**Bellas POV  
** I lay motionless on my bed, focusing on breathing as the window slid open. I expected to see the pixie like girl that had grown to be my sister, but instead was greeted by the blond Adonis I missed so much. His cold onyx eyes smiled at me, and I mimicked them, sitting up as he slowly came to me. "I love you." I whispered, as he took my hand, and sank gracefully to my knees. He kissed from the back of my hand up my arm. "I've missed you."He whispered, as I used my foot to push him into more of a sitting position. "Missed you too."I whispered as I curled up in his lap. He dipped his head down to kiss me, and my wandering hands managed to unbutton his shirt. Surprisingly, his hands copied mine, and began to reach around me to take off my bra. Finally breaking our kiss, I stood up. His eyes praised my body, and he rose with me, his fingers slowly traced over my stomach. His smile was sly and his eyes hungry, as I pulled him on top of me, on my bed. "Why Bella, I'm sure Charlie would hate this." He said, teasing me. A moan stalled my response, as his ice cold hands slipped under my bra. "Don't. Care." I panted, as I watched my bra fall to the ground.

**I'll actually finish that if if IF you write a review with nice words, and saying "FINISH THE DANG LEMON!" XD Please and thank you:)**

Carlisle loves reviews:)

Also, I know this was shorter than short (about 10 chapters) , but I was thinking a few things

more later if people want me too?  
a diff fan fiction ,more romance, with the same couple?  
more chapters if people want?(yes this is the same as 2 but worded differently XD)  
So tell me what you think I should do?


End file.
